Surfaced Memories
by Elphie-Glindy
Summary: She's sick. So the Doctor decides to see his own Donna Noble, only to descover- she remembers. 10th Doctor/Donna. *First DW fic. Beware*


Fandom: Dr. Who (Series 4)

Pairing: Doctor/Donna

Author: Glindy

Rating: PG

Summary: Donna comes back. Original, no?

WARNING!! FLUFF!!!

He approached slowly, hands in his pocets, and staying at least eight feet away from the person he had come to see. He had been invited. He had been invited to see her weeks ago, but he only now had summoned the courage to go and actually meet her.

All his big brown eyes could do was stare, just stare at the red, wavy hair on the back of her head. Just stare at the pale hand laying limp at her side with a small plastic clip on her index finger; at the white sheets rising and falling with her every breath; at all the gifts she had recieved from family and friends who felt bad for her; at all the lights on the simple earth macines keeping her alive; at the slow rise and fall of a green line on one screen... her heart.

Though the only sound in the room was the steady beating of the moniter, the only thing he heard was the soft voice of the nurse in his head, explaining to him what had happened to the woman in front of him. _It started a few months ago,_ she started, _she started having these dreams, she says, of... well, these adventures. After that, she started having seizures. They started pretty mild, so we put her on medicine. Didn't help though, they just kept getting worse over time, nothing was helping, so they just had to bring her here. _He was the cause of all of this.

He dare not say a word, not that he could think of anything to say in the first place, but what could he say? He knew what he felt as his former companion just lay there unmoving. He didn't want her to get hurt- that was why he erased her memory in the first place, but he never intended this to happen. She was remembering, not fully, just subconciously. All the Time Lord could hope for is that she thought it was only a dream and her seizures were some random coincidence.

The body laying in front of him turned her head the opposite way of which she lay, her gray eyes fluttering open and then widening upon the man by her bed. Her heart beat quickened a bit, as was made apparent on the moniter. The man ran his fingers through his spiked hair, then used it uncomfortably to make gestures as he spoke.

"Um, Donna. I'm, uh, John Smi-"

"I know who you are," she said softly, in a sad whisper, "you don't have to waste any of that rubbish on me... Doctor." He heart beat intensified after she spoke his name. She grunted in pain, squeezed her eyes shut, winced, and shook her head left to right once, and her heart beat quickly returned to normal. She sighed. "So what are you doing here, then?" She asked, her eye lids droopy, a purpleish cresent of skin under the bottom pair marking her lack of sleep.

What could he say? "... I came here... because..." _Because I love you. _"I thought I might be able to help." _And then you could come and travel space with me, just like you wanted to. _

She just stared at him, her eyes filling with tears. "You can't help me." Her voice started to quiver as a formidible lump forming in her throat. "I know what you're going to do, and you're not doing it to me again!" Her body shook voilently and quickly for just a second. Donna shook her head and continued, "I like remembering. I've gotten this far, haven't I? I don't want to forget you, please not again!"

"Donna," he walked to her side, her eyes never leaving his, "do you know how much I would give to let you remember?" He sat down in a chair next to her bed, pulling it closer so he was more towards her eye level. "I never wanted to leave you, but I made that choice for _you_."

_Please, _thought the woman, _don't leave again._

"I made that decision so you could live,"

_Well, I'd rather live with you..._

"That is far more important than any feelings of mine."

She looked pleasently shocked through her sad, teary face. "'Feelings?' What kind of 'feelings?'"

_Love,_ he thought. "... you're... my..." he sighed. "You're the best companion I've ever had. I thought I had these feelings for them- but I've never had them, felt them as strong as I do with you..." his face reached down so that their noses almost touch, a distance which Donna willingly accepted.

~_A missed wedding. Glowing yellow dust circling aroung her. A giant red spider, but like a centaur, with a human-like torso. Betrail by her to be husband. "Now it's just a holiday"~ _

She gasped for breath as the scene ran through her head. Her eyes locked with his as her hand started shaking.

Another hand soon grabbed it and squeezed it slightly; the Doctor's hand.

"Donna Noble... I-"

She laughed breathily, here brows tilted upward, as did her lips into a smile. Neither her nor the Doctor noticed her heart rate rising.

"Shh. I love you, _Doctor_."

Her eyes darted around his face, and he leaned in closer. She pulled her self up by his neck, their lips now centimeters away from each others.

~_A struggle within. Mad dash for food. Failed charades. A kiss... a shock, nonetheless, but still pleasant... ~_

Their lips slowly pressed up against the other's. Breaking it, then quickly going back, she smiled. They kissed, and their lips parted for their tounges.

~_It was bigger on the insided- the police box.* She had found him, but now it was time to run.* Rome! Donna Noble in Rome!* "He's an ood!?"* He made his own daughter.* A giant wasp.* The biggest library you could ever imagine.* Donna Noble has left the library. Donna Noble has been saved.* Every one one Earth... they'll die... that's my family.* Locked in the Tardis... falling... to a firey core...* A... heart beat...* "I've only got one heart!"* Part Time Lord, part human.* Every one's safe... * Binary- binary- binary- binary- binary- binary- binary- binary- binary- binary- binary- binary- binary- I'm fine!* "I'm sorry. Good bye." "Please NO!" ~--*~-.~_

She had barely broke it when a machine started to beep annoyingly... signaling something was wrong. For a moment her eyes stared into his... but now with less shine. "Doctor," she whispered. The beeping became more urgent and her heartrate jumped up. Her whole body started shaking. Where gray circles once were, white now filled the space between her eye lids. She now shook more violently, her hair falling into her face, and the sheets curling into one little pile on the floor.

He closed his eyes. A single tear escapeing them, he sat there, still holding her hand. The medical doctors and nurses quickly ushered him out, and began to treat her properly.

So he waited... in the hall way of an earth hospital... hoping- praying- that he did not just set her off and kill her. She remembered everything and he knew it. Every second worth remembering that she had with him, in that life, in the Tardis, in space, she remembered it all. He had to leave. For all he knew... she just thought it was a dream.

Hours later he woke up- when had he fallen asleep?- and started thinking again. It was dark... there was no sound at all except for the heating system's humming. And then, with out any real intention he ran into her room. He didn't know what to expect... What if she was...

But she was standing. Fully clothed in jeans, a casual yet fancy top, and a thin leather coat almost the same color of her hair. She simply held a finger to her lips when she saw him, then hurried to the door, pulled him out (which he grunted and widened his brown eyes at, confused). "I'm getting out of here. I'm going with you. Where's the Tardis?" (her fingers twitched sround his hand as she said the forgien word.)

to be continued???

**Author's Note: So yeah. My first Doctor Who fic, don't expect it do be my last. Next one will obviously be better since I wrote this after only watching a few episodes, now I've watched the Second Series and a few Catherine Tate interviews and what not, so I know a lot more now. Oh! Also, if any of you have any ideas for something to happen like in an episode, that would be great for you to tell me since this is kind of supposed to be an episode {the theme song going where "to be continued" is} so, yup. I think I'm done now. Ooooh, this fic is embarassing! *blush***


End file.
